herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tikki
|enemies = Hawk Moth |type of hero = Noncorporeal Optimist |size = 250 }} Tikki is a kwami that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is one of the deuteragonists. She is voiced by Mela Lee, who also voices Erika Karisawa, Agnes, Yuki Cross in the English Version. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature with a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected, while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. Having a lot of wisdom, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, she doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what's best for them and those around them. She believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Master Fu to get healed in "Princess Fragrance". She can also act a bit rashly if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous book from Adrien in "Volpina". She also takes things literally, like when Marinette asks someone to pinch her thinking she means it and when she believes Alya is heading to a dentist because she doesn't understand what a surprise party is. Sometimes, Tikki shows a more playful and affectionate side. In "Guitar Villain", Tikki plays an air guitar solo with Marinette, and she has a pretend fencing match with her in "Riposte". She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her in "Befana". When around other kwamis, Tikki is playful, generous and kind as she is seen playing with Wayzz in "The Collector" and when she shares a macaron with Plagg in "Dark Owl". Abilites Tikki is able to fly and levitate. In "Copycat", helping Marinette get Adrien's phone, she shows that she can also phase through solid objects, such as a locker door so she can unlock it. She can also carry things that weigh more than her, such as bringing an apple to Marinette without struggle until she trips over a spool of thread in "Mr. Pigeon". As a kwami, Tikki gives the wearer the power of creation (good luck) and transforms them into a ladybug-themed superhero by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Although unable to communicate to the wearer while they are transformed, Tikki usually knows what is going on during that time. In "The Bubbler", Tikki is aware that Marinette wasted her power as Ladybug because she was jealous of Chloé with Adrien, and in "The Mime", after Marinette destransforms, Tikki says to her that it was cool she complimented Alya when she was surrounded by the press earlier. Whenever the wearer uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the earrings and reverting the wearer back to normal. Tikki is exhausted and out of energy afterwards, so to be able to transform the wearer again, she must refuel by eating food like cookies. History Thousands of years prior to the series, Tikki and the other Kwamis traveled the universe, unable to interact with any creatures, particularly humans. This was until a mage forged the Miraculouses, so Tikki and the others could both interact with mankind and grant them the ability to transform into heroes; Tikki and the Ladybug Miraculous able to give a person the ability to grant other people superpowers. Trivia * Tikki's name means "happiness" in another language. * Tikki is the only kwami who is referred to by the feminine pronoun in Season 1. ** This is true in every dub except for the Korean and Turkish dubs, where Nooroo is considered female. * She is the kwami of creation. * There have been cases where Tikki has been accidentally heard or noticed by people: ** Alya overhears Marinette's and Tikki's conversation in "Lady Wifi" and "The Mime". ** Cat Noir almost sees Tikki when he is trapped with Marinette in "The Evillustrator", but Marinette manages to hide her. ** Tikki is almost seen by Cat Noir in "Befana" when Marinette attempts to transform but she stops before he gets to her. * In an interview, Mela Lee revealed that Tikki likes baking, but that she is too small to bake, and so she will spend time just reading recipe books. * She knows about Cat Noir's secret identity. *She symbolizes the Yin. * She is around 13.772 billion years old. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Genderless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pure Good Category:Optimists Category:Animals Category:Wise Category:Immortals Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Sophisticated Category:Stalkers Category:Mutated Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes